1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches and, more particularly, to a tamper-proof latch cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A latch is a fastener that is used to maintain a door in a closed position. A latch typically includes a housing, a core which can be rotated within the housing, and a bar connected to the core that fits into a slot or notch when the core is in a first position, and is removed from the slot or notch when the core is in a second position.
A latch commonly requires a key which must be inserted into a key opening in the latch to rotate the core between the first and second positions. Although a key, such as a hex key or a standard key, provides a degree of security when the core is in the first position and the key has been removed, other devices, such as screwdrivers, can be forced into the key opening and used to rotate the core, thereby allowing unauthorized entry.
A padlock bracket is a device that fits around a latch which allows the shank of a padlock to be inserted through a pair of openings in the bracket such that the shank of the padlock limits access to the key opening in the latch. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view that illustrates a prior-art padlock bracket 100.
As shown in FIG. 1, padlock bracket 100 has a flat base member 110, and sides 112 and 114 that extend away from base member 110. Base member 110, in turn, includes a center opening 116 that is formed through base member 110. In addition, the sides 112 and 114 include padlock openings 120 and 122, respectively, which are formed through the sides 112 and 114.
In operation, a latch is inserted into center opening 116 of padlock bracket 100, and then securely attached to a door. When attached to the door, center opening 116 exposes the key opening of the latch. Following this, the core of the latch is placed in the first (closed) position. Next, the shank of a padlock is inserted through the padlock openings 120 and 122, and the padlock is locked. The shank then limits access to the key opening of the latch.
One drawback of padlock bracket 100 is that, although the shank of a padlock provides increased security by restricting access to the key opening of the core, the shank remains spaced apart from the key opening. As a result, it is still possible to force unauthorized devices past the shank and into the key opening to gain unauthorized access.
This is particularly the case when the diameter of the shank is substantially less than the diameter of the padlock openings 120 and 122. Thus, there is a need for a way of preventing an unauthorized device from being forced into the key opening of a latch.